Cashbot Headquarters
Cashbot Headquarters (also known as Cashbot HQ or CBHQ) is home to the Cashbots. It was first released on Test on Janurary 21, 2005 and was released to the public on February 17, 2005. This HQ is located off Pajama Place in Donald's Dreamland. Cashbot Headquarters has three hotspots: the train yard, mints, and Cashbot vault. There are three mints to infiltrate: Coin mint, dollar mint, and bullion mint. Inside Cashbot Vault is home to the Cashbot's Chief Financial Officer. Train Yard The Train Yard is the center of Cashbot Headquarters. There are four tracks to cross, however, trains often pass by. Touching, or getting run over will deduct 10 laff points to a toon. At the end of the train tunnel, there are red and green lights to determine if the train is coming or not. Up north is the Cashbot Vault. Toons who have obtained all 12 Cashbot Cog suit pieces, given from ToonTasks, may enter the vault. Cogs range from level seven cogs to level nine cogs. They often roam above the stairs or down below. They occasionally walk up the stairs, although, when encountered, they will not battle. Other cogs can be located near the entrance to the vault. Mints Cashbot Mints (or just mints) are Cashbot facilities located around Cashbot Headquarters. There are three types of mints: Coin mint, dollar mint, and bullion mint. Coin Mint is the shortest mint and does not have a laff requirement. Dollar Mint is longer and requires 66 laff points to enter. Bullion Mint is the longest and requires 71 laff points to enter. Cogs mainly range from level 10 to level 11. The boss of the mints is the Mint supervisor, who is level 12. Unlike Sellbot Factory, each mint has twenty different courses to enter. Also, unlike the factory, completing the mint will not reward a Cashbot cog suit piece. Cashbot Cog Suit The Cashbot cog suit is comprised of 12 pieces. Each piece will be given through the Donald's Dreamland tasks. Completion of the suit will allow the toon to collect cogbucks and battle the Chief Financial Officer. Cashbot Vault The''' Cashbot Vault''' houses the Chief Financial Officer, in which toons may choose to battle the boss. Mata Hairy is currently infiltrating the vault, in order to help toons defeat the Chief Financial Officer. Chief Financial Officer The Chief Financial Officer (commonly known as the C.F.O.) is the Cashbot boss. He can be battled once all cog suit pieces are collected, and the cogbucks meter is full. Unite! phrases Unite! phrases are special phrases rewarded upon defeating the Chief Financial Officer. There are three types of phrases: toon-up, gag-up, and jellybeans. When used, the toon will say "Toons of the world..." followed by the type of the phrases. Any toon in a small radius will be affected by the phrases. Trading card Trivia *This was the largest cog headquarters in Toontown. *The crates and dollar bills have "Cog Nation" written on the side. *Toontown France had every mentioning of Dollar replaced with Euro *This was the only HQ to have moving objects: the trains. **This was the most dangerous Cog HQ on the outside. In other languages Gallery Cashbot HQ Location.PNG|The entrance to Cashbot HQ References Category:Cogs Category:Cashbots Category:Cog HQs Category:Cashbot HQ